ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Ordo Fabula/Creatures
Not only the fairy tales have found themselves a home in the world of Fabula. A variety of creatures are co-existing with them around the world. They can be put in different classes that will be explained here. Creatures can be created by filling out the creature app. Anything besides critters, regular animals, Shōdōbutsu and mutants requires a permission by the admins to be created. Mutants have to come from animals or plants provided. Shadow Beasts and Kagami Kami are limited to admins only. Critters/Animals ♣ Normal animals known to all of mankind. From bunnies over birds to deer, carnivore and herbivore, everything you need to have good hunt makes it's way through the world of Fabula. Critters can be easily taken as pets and are part of the daily hunting plan for food and clothing. Shadow Creatures ♣ Shadow creatures are those born into the Jabberwocky's world of shadows. Dark creatures that are blessed with a mysterious power, where every creature has it's own special ability. They are loyal servants of the Shadow Beasts and the only creatures that can hurt those, though not kill them, unless they wound them deadly, so they die from their own blood loss. Those creatures are having no family, seeing as they were created out of shadows. Although they are not all evil, they all still better should be avoided, seeing as each of them is possible to lose control and go wild. Each of them has one certain weak point that makes them vulnerable. To be turned into a shadow creature a living being has to receive a "Shadow Kiss", a ritual where one of the three Shadow Beasts takes a part of your life in return for new abilities. Another possibility to be turned into such is to take the place of a dying shadow when being close to dying yourself, though in this case you will not be able to remember your previous life and are reborn as this creature. Shadow Beasts ♣ The three majestic dignities of the Shadow World, the Jabberwocky, Bandersnatch and Cheshire Cat. They once ruled the Shadow World until they were defeated by the Shadow Alice and forced to live in a new parallel world. While the Jabberwocky and the Cheshire Cat managed to gain a human form, the Bandersnatch decided to share it's body with a human. The three of them together are able to summon back the Shadow World, though by now both servants left the Jabberwocky's side and chose a life without their leader. Every beast features it's own personal abilities, while all three of them are born from shadows like other shadow creatures. Shōdōbutsu ♣ Critters that live next to the normal animals in Fabula. They escaped from their Japanese fairy tales and differ from usual animals by featuring unusual body parts or are able to cast weak magic. They can be taken as pets, though it's not recommended since they are quick and magical. Yōkai ♣ Creatures that escaped from Japanese fairy tales and are now living in the Japanese Forest of Fabula. They are tricky and love to play games. No one should give them too much attention as they are quickly using you for their own personal advantage. Except for the Tanukis, shapeshifting racoon dogs who show up on a regular basis, most of them are hiding in the depths of the forest until they spot a new victim. Mutants ♣ The mutations created through experiments of the scientist Kokatori are failed attempts at altering the DNA of both flora and fauna, which are doomed to fight despair. While most mutants are driven by a blood thirst, the affected plants seem rather harmless with exception of those featuring vines or jaws. Mutants appear in every size as they spawn from normal animals. The majority appears overflowing with a black liquid oozing from their body, which burns their flesh and causes their body to rot while still breathing. Most of them roam the center map of Fabula together with Pandelion.